


New strength

by Risaru



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risaru/pseuds/Risaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night Shun decides to make a quick journey from Synchro Dimension back to Heartland again. He took Yuya with him since he thought it might be a good idea for the him to see the real Heartland once. Besides that there are some people Shun wants to see again and make sure they are okay. [Based on an AU - more info's in the chapter]</p>
            </blockquote>





	New strength

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Michio_Mokota](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michio_Mokota/gifts).



> I think this story needs a bit of explantion at first. This is based on an AU a friend and I came along. She writes the main story and I just add some One Shorts of my own thoughts to it. You will see I will most a few more one shorts to this series and if you want to read the whole Au go ahead and read her story ~ [http://archiveofourown.org/works/4477802/chapters/10178717]  
> It is focused on Yuto, Shun and Ruri's childhood and how they were saved from the soldiers. 
> 
> For my One Short now we will focus on the current situation and what has happend with everyone.  
> Characters: In this AU all the Zexal Forms are sepperated characters and are their own people with their own personality for everyone.  
> Zexal I: First  
> Zexal II Second [as female]  
> Zexal III: Third  
> Dark Zexal: Dark  
> Zexal Number (or Hope Zexal): Fourth [also female]
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this ~

This was Heartland. The real Heartland. Not the action field in its best glory but the real destroyed Heartland that was attacked years ago by the soldiers of Academia. Yuya looked around with such a respect of this city. He didn’t want to move but at the same time wanted to know what this city was like. He wanted to imagine what it was once. He could feel is heart aching. Was that Yuto in his soul? Did he had to see it too? Yuya had seen images in his head of the old Heartland before it was attacked. It was sad what those attacks made out of it. Yuya stared at the destroyed buildings. This city was silent. No people who went by – no random conversations around the next corner. Everything seemed to be dead and forgotten. But this city wasn’t forgotten. Yuto had told him. They are still fighting. This city will never be forgotten.

“Sakaki!” Shun’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. “Let’s go.” He went right behind him following his steps. Shun was different too since they got back here. It was just the two of them. “S-Shouldn’t we have told the others where we are going?” He asked after a while of silence. Being alone with Shun was really weird. Their relationship wasn’t really the best one and Yuya had no idea how he should act around Shun. He shared the same face with his best friend who was missing. Well – he was inside Yuya but to Shun it must felt worse. Yuya already couldn’t bear the thought that Yuto was //trapped// inside of him. He wanted him to be free in his own body. They hadn’t much time to get to know each other and Yuya really missed that. He wanted to know him more than just the few talks they had. Yuto wasn’t able to talk with him whenever he wanted to. Something inside Yuya didn’t want those two to interact. It feared him and in those moments Yuya wanted Yuto to be by his side more than anything.

“No. I don’t want the others to be here. I … can’t tell if I could trust every one of them.” Shun said. Yuya was surprised. “So … you trust me?” He asked hesitating. Shun stopped and looked at him. “Yuto said I should. I trust Yuto. I don’t understand what happened to him but I know he is here. So I’m going to trust the last friend I have that I know would never turn his back on me. And I think you should at least get to know Heartland too so you understand your situation. Maybe that helps.”

Yuya wasn’t sure what to say. That was the first time Shun even said that he would trust him.

“Thank you … that means a lot.” He said as they started to walk again. “So what are we looking for?”  
Shun didn’t answer at first. He had his Duel Disk already set – ready to fight. Was that a habit?  
“I just needed to see them. Maybe they can help us. Also I want to be sure they are okay.” Yuya had no idea who “them” was but he didn’t asked and just followed Shun on his way. Every part of Heartland was destroyed. Every time Yuya hoped he would find something that wasn’t harmed by the soldiers but for now he couldn’t find anything.

 

“There they moved this time” He heard Shun saying and when he looked on their way he could see what looked like a big camp in front of them. It was protected by a fence that was a little bit higher than Shun and seemed to look very stable. Yuya blinked confused. But as soon as they got nearer he noticed all the people behind the fence. Well more like he could hear people talking. It was quietly but he heard people. He followed Shun, stayed near at his side since he didn’t know what to do. They stood in front of a door. Right as Shun wanted to give a signal from his Duel Disk he heard someone laughing.

“So you finally decide to show up again! If I don’t hear a good excuse you can stay where you are!” The door half opened and a woman with long orange hair stood in front of them. Yuya knew that he had seen her in one of Yuto’s memories but he couldn’t remember her exactly.

“Fourth!” Shun said relieved and smiled at her. Yuya had never seen him like this and it was a surprise to see him act like this. He always was cold around the Lancers and never showed a smile in front of them. The woman started to grin and pulled Shun in a tight hug. Yuya just stood there feeling like he shouldn’t be here.

“Damn you kid! That was a dick move from Yuto and you to just vanish without a word. You could have said at least something to me.” She said and squeezed him even more.

“F-Fourth stop!” Shun tried to get out of her grip but that didn’t work out. He blushed. “I’m sorry but I couldn’t wait any longer and I didn’t want to wait for a decision. You know …” She released him and smiled. “I know you good enough that I knew this would happen one day. No one could have stopped you. Second told me everything.” Her expression got worried. “Any news about Ruri?” Shun closed his eyes and shook his head. “We are on it but … it will take time. I know by now from someone that she is alive. They need her. So we need to hurry to get her.”

Fourth nodded. “At least you know that. I’m glad you are doing fine. Hell did you just grow even more in those last months you were away? You are even taller than me now. How should this work out now?” She grinned. Shun looked at her and his smile was back again. “I can’t control it. I’m glad you doing fine too. Everyone okay?”  
“We are all doing fine. We found a lot of survivors too and build this camp here to protect them. The ship wouldn’t be the right place for so many people you know. But it works out fine and we come along. Though it was really quiet these days. Seems like Academia got bored or thinks we already are all gone.”

“Those bastards will get what they deserve one day.” Shun clenched his fists.  
“Sure they will and I make sure to be one on the top to kick their asses.” Fourth said.

 

Fourth turned around and looked at Yuya who she didn’t noticed until now. “Oh god I am so sorry I just had eyes for Shun! I didn’t notice you at first – “She stopped and looked closely at Yuya who felt a bit uncomfortable. “H-Hello. Nice to meet you. I’m Yuya.” He said because he knew she would mistake him for Yuto.

“Wow … your face just looks like him.” She said immediately correcting herself. “I mean sorry. Nice to meet you. I’m Fourth.”

“We have discovered a few things in Standard and well …” Shun wanted to explain it but Fourth stopped him again. “WAIT. That means he was a part of it the whole time and we didn’t know it.” Either Shun or Yuya knew what she mend but Yuya got nervous as she looked at him. “Standard … you are from Standard are you?”  
Yuya just nodded unable to speak a word.

“When Second hears this she will freak out. We didn’t noticed this over all the years!”  
“Fourth! Could you start to explain yourself! What is it?” Shun said interested. She grinned. “We will explain you all of it. But for now just come in. I’m sure you want to see the others too!”

 

She dragged the two boys with her. Yuya looked around in the camp. Big tents were placed in the whole camp. People ran around following their duties or helping others. Yuya saw a lot of people who had injuries. “As you can see we didn’t just laid around these few months. We have found a lot of victims who were able to hide good enough that the soldiers couldn’t find them. We were glad to see that we had more survivors than we thought.”

“It really are more than when I am left … I’m glad.” Shun said. Since they were here he had a really calm and almost happy expression. Yuya really wasn’t used to this Shun but it seemed to be the real one. The one he can be when he is around people who he trusts. Yuya looked down sad. It must have been hard. And now with Yuto … how should he face the others?

 

“Hey guys! Look who just found his way up here again!” Fourth yelled as they entered on of the tents. Inside there Yuya could see four other people sitting around a table and seemed to be in a serious conversation. But all faces lifted up with a happy expression when they saw them coming in. And there he saw her – the woman that Yuya only knew out of Yuto’s memories. The one that was important to him and the one that was Michio’s real mother. Seeing her for real gave Yuya so much fear. How could he face her? How could he look her in the eyes without tearing up? He was nervous and tried to hide himself a bit behind Shun.

 

“Shun!” Every one of them called his name. They were so happy to see him again. Shun’s face changed into an honest smile. “It’s so good to see you again.” He said.  
“We missed you!” First jumped up from his seat and ran up to Shun to give him a hug.  
“I’m so glad you are okay.” Second said happy.  
“Of course he is! He is the same as us!” Dark said and grinned at him. “He is too stubborn to actually get caught.”  
“Is she …?” Again Shun shook his head. “No … I haven’t found her until now.”

 

Yuya felt even more helpless. He didn’t want them to see him. They just would get hopes to see Yuto but he wasn’t Yuto. He didn’t belong here. Why did Shun bring him along in the first place?  
“Yuto?” Third asked as he just saw Yuya who still hid himself behind Shun. Called one looked up unsure what to say. “Uh- … no I’m …”  
“That is Yuya.” Fourth spoke for him. “And he is the proof of what we found out!”

They stared at him. Yuya tried to hide it behind a smile – all this fear he had. All the feelings he felt when seeing them. It was Yuto inside of him who felt relieved that they all were well but his own feelings about being at the wrong place took over.

“He has the same face as Yuto … I even mistook him.” Third said surprised and looked at him in shock.” You mean the theory …” Fourth just nodded.  
“Yuya is from Standard. Since I noticed that he and Yuto seemed to be part of something … I thought I could ask you.” Shun admitted. That’s why he brought him along. Was it to help him understand? Yuya took a deep breath and smiled. “What theory are you talking about?” He asked curious.

“Oh just sit here with us. We will tell you!” First said. Shun and Yuya took place around the table with the others.  
“Well we didn’t stop to investigate the Dimensions and their secrets. There are actually a lot of them. One power we found out is that there are eight people – two in each dimension – who share a fate together. They weren’t supposed to meet each other so every one of them has a different function. Four of them together build a big force. The other four of them are there to control that force or in some cases avoid that the force is build. It’s unknown if this force is good or bad. We aren’t really sure ourselves about what exactly those people are but we know that they are important to their Dimensions.” Third explained. Yuya listened closely and was actually shocked to find this out. He was important to something bigger? Important to his own Dimension.

“Wow to actually think that Yuto was one of them all along.”  
“Ruri too.” Shun added.  
“WHAT?” Every one of them looked confused. Shun looked at Yuya.  
“Uhm … well as we found out Ruri shares the same face with my friend Yuzu. As I share the same face with Yuto. We both found the one from the Synchro Dimension who shares the same face as us and it seems that his friend is the counterpart of Ruri and Yuzu. We even found the counterpart of the fusion Dimension of her. The only counterpart that is left now is mine from the Fusion Dimension.” Yuya said.  
“I see … it makes sense. That’s some good new information we got here. We can add them to our explanations and maybe find out more.” Second said and everyone nodded.  
“I’m glad I could help you. I actually came here to see if every one of you is okay and to share those few information with you. We actually have to leave again since we are right now in Synchro.”  
“What are you up to?” Dark asked.  
“We are building our own force against Academia. That’s another question. We try to find people who are strong enough to face Academia. I wanted to tell you that and ask if we can count on you when it’s getting serious.”  
“Are you kidding me?” Dark laughed. “Of course we are in.”  
“It’s actually a good idea. Bringing all strong duelist together on once. I guess every Dimension has their strong ones.” First said happy.  
“Also why didn’t you bring Yuto with you … is he too busy to see us?” Fourth joked.

Yuya’s body grew stiff. The fear was back again. They all would hate him. Shun clenched his fists and avoided them.  
“H-hey …does that mean …” Second looked at them shocked.  
“NO!” Yuya yelled fast so everyone looked at him again. “N-No … Yuto didn’t got caught … He didn’t … he is …” Yuya lost his words. “He is …” What was Yuto exactly? What happened to him? He was alive right? Yuya had to speak up. No one but him could because he was the only one who knew what happened.

“In that night we both saw each other the first time. We talked … he told me about this place and about the Dimensions. We were about to get to a point but then our Synchro Counterpart arrived. He gave Yuto the fault for kidnapping his precious one. But that was all a big misunderstand. Yuto didn’t do anything but Yuto at this time thought that Yugo actually was one of the enemies too. I found out later that he isn’t … this was a fight that never should have happened. And …” Yuya stopped again. He tried to explain this situation. It was so confusing what happened there. “Well it seems like something happens with us when we are at the same place with our dragons. I could feel this pain in my heart. But when Yugo and Yuto fought they seemed to be out of control. Neither of them knew what they did. Something controlled them. I wanted to help … I- I really wanted to help to stop this fight. I wanted to help them. I thought I made it. But then there was this attack and Yuto …” Yuya tried to look them in the eyes. “He protected me … he throw me out of the way even though I wanted to protect him and … he gave me his card … his body was too weak … and now he is with me … as if I took his soul but I don’t know what happened to us. I don’t know anything.” It was the first time Yuya tried to explain it to someone. He always wanted to tell Shun what happened so he knew what happened to Yuto but he didn’t know how and now he did it and he felt helpless.

“But Yuto is with you … this is probably the power we talked about.” Dark explained.  
“He is okay right?” First asked. “I mean we didn’t found out what happens if the four chosen ones meet each other but it probably means that they get controlled by this force they are connected with.”  
“It could have been some kind of protection for Yuto.” Third asked them. He looked at Yuya. “Can Yuto talk with you?”  
“Sometimes … it’s like he tries to but something keeps us away from each other even though we are in the same body. But I can feel his presence. I can feel everything and he even showed me some of his memories.” He looked at Second but couldn’t bear it and avoided her look. He was the counterpart of the one she called her own son. Yuya gave himself the fault. Sometimes in his weak moments he wished that it was the opposite. That he had protected Yuto instead and that he would have got absorbed instead of Yuto. Yuto was so much stronger than him. He would have known what to do … unlike him.  
“I’m sure there is a way that he will get his body back. As long as his soul is there. It reminds me of Dad. I mean … they shared a body too. It could be possible …”Second tried to explain herself.  
“I thought the same.”  
Yuya didn’t know what they were talking about but he said everything he knew. That was it.

 

“How long will you two stay here?” Fourth asked.  
“Hm I guess we can stay for a few hours maybe. You know how it is with dimension hopping.”  
“Good. Give me your Duel Disk. I will upgrade it a bit. Yuya you can give me yours too. I’m sure I can make something for you.”  
“That would be great idea. You have to show me.” Shun said.

 

Yuya gave her his Duel Disk. Together with Shun she vanished into another tent. Now that he didn’t even had Shun he felt even more off place. But they were nice. They asked him a few question always made sure if it was okay if they did. He answered them all and had a really nice conversation with them. Though it was always a challenge to look at Second. He was torn between the decision of telling her what happened to Michio or keep it a secret from her so she doesn’t have to suffer even more. But that meant he had to lie to her.

 

Yuya was able to sneak out of the tent when everyone was busy to order all the information they got. They reported everything so they would get good results. Yuya was really impressed on how much they found out. He walked through the camp. It was almost dark already and the people packed their stuff to go in their own tents. Yuya sat at the camp fire that was in the middle of the tents. It was fun … this was a city of future and hopes and now they had to live like that. Not much electricity – not even real beds. War was terrible.

 

What if everything would be the same in his own Dimension? What if Academia would be successful?  
He wrapped his arms around his knees and laid his head on them. “Why aren’t you here Yuto … they would need you – not me. I’m useless and weak … I just can entertain people … maybe not even that.” He whispered to himself.

“Yuya?” Her voice gave him a shiver. He turned around to look at her but couldn’t stop being nervous. “Sorry I just vanished.” That was all he could say. She said nothing and just sat beside him. “Hope it’s okay if I join you.”  
“S-Sure.”  
In this moment he hated being himself. He hated it so much because he gave people like her the feeling to have their loved ones beside them. But he was just a replacement. He was nothing that Yuto was.  
“Was it okay? Did we ask too many questions? I hope you know that you can trust us. I know it was a bit much but I am really glad that Shun brought you along. It helped us so much with the questions we had … I just don’t want you to feel bad.” She said calm. Yuya looked at her. Did she really just was worried for him that he would feel bad? Why would she care … no one should care. He wasn’t Yuto.

A sob came out of his throat and before he noticed he could feel his eyes tearing up. She looked at him shocked. “Hey Yuya what is –“  
“I AM SO SORRY!” He said loud. “I’m so sorry that I couldn’t protect him. I’m so sorry that I wasn’t a big help. I never wanted it to happen. If I could have stopped it – If I could have been useful. Maybe Yuto would be still here … but I wasn’t. I couldn’t protect him. I’m so sorry that it was me … I’m –“  
“Yuya!” She grabbed his shoulders and he stopped talking looking at her with tears in his eyes.  
“So that was bothering you? That we would be mad at you for not being Yuto?”  
He just nodded. She shook her head. “Oh dear no. Don’t feel this way. Yuto is very loyal and once he has trust in someone he would do everything to protect that one. He must have got a lot of trust because he saved you. As you said …Yuto isn’t away. He is with you. Maybe he wanted it to happen. I know Yuto and he doesn’t do things that he would regret. He knows that you have a lot of potential and in this moment I’m sure he knew what he did. Even if you would have tried to help him. In the end it’s always him protecting others …” Her voice was so calm it made Yuya calm down too.  
“I miss him … but I know he is strong. He will come back to us. We don’t lose hope. Yuya don’t give up and feel proud of who you are.” She smiled. “I don’t know you but I know Yuto and the people Yuto trusts have a good heart.”

Yuya had himself under control again and her words really gave him hope. Her words – maybe Yuto in his soul too.

“You know … it’s not just Yuto who is inside of me. Ever since we fused there was a dark force that is placed in my soul. I don’t know what it is but it gives me fear. Because when I don’t have myself under control I become a person I don’t want to be. I am afraid of myself. Yuto keeps me under control. I can feel it. He helps me to control myself. I don’t know what I would do without him … There is so much I don’t know.”  
“We all will find a way. You have to learn to not be afraid of your fate but face it. Yuto knows this and he will help you. You aren’t alone. Don’t forget that.”  
Yuya had a sad smile on his face. He knew it would have been better to not say it but he couldn’t lie to her.  
“Maybe you won’t hate me for that … but you will hate me for something different.” He started.  
“Yuya …”  
“Just let me explain it. I know it would be better if I don’t say it to you but I think you have every right to know it.” He took a deep breath.  
“As I said Yuto showed me a few of his memories and told me about you. He also told me about Michio.” As he looked at her he could see how her body grew stiff. But now he couldn’t return.  
“I know him. He is a good friend of me. Well I don’t know him for that long but he is a really good friend and an amazing duelist. I had a hard time when we dueled. He keeps fighting for the sake of his friends and he is a really honest and talented person. When I found out that he wasn’t from our Dimension I was shocked at first but seeing you now I can feel where his personality came from. I just want you to know that even though he doesn’t remember you – he acts a lot like you. From what I got from these memories and how you are talking to me now – his personality is really similar to yours.”

This time her eyes teared up but she had a smile on her face. “My Mitchie … I’m glad. Thank you so much for telling me.”

Yuya bit his lips. “We got attacked too during the tournament. From Academia. We fought against them … and he wanted to help his friends. He protected us. He helped us to get them down … “Second’s expression went from relieve to shock. It hurt Yuya to say it but it wouldn’t be right to lie. “I’m sorry … I couldn’t protect him either … t-they got him.” His lips trembled. “Yuto wanted to safe him but … I wanted to safe him … we were too far away but yet so close.” When he looked at her and saw her tears he regretted saying it. He regretted everything. She looked so helpless in this moment and he couldn’t help her. How should he take her pain away – he couldn’t bring her to smile.

 

Second took a deep breath. “You know … I send him to Standard because I wanted him to be safe. I wanted him to grow up normal like every other child. I didn’t want to show him this cruel world of war.” Yuya kept silent. “I’m glad that you told me how he is. I’m glad that he really could grow up normal to someone who is happy – to someone who supports their friends. He is a good person. I always knew.”  
Tears ran down her face. “My cute little baby … “Her voice broke. They stayed silent for a while.

 

“Yuya. Do you have his card? The one he is trapped in?” She asked with new strength in her voice again. He nodded. “I have. Not with me right now but I kept it at home. To keep it safe.”  
“That’s good … You know. The people who got trapped in the cards can be saved if their soul cards are in a good state. We found out how but still can’t try it. We are working on it. But as long as you have his card he can be saved. We will find out how it works and then we can safe him. Michio isn’t lost yet and I won’t die before I found a way to free his soul. And if it’s the last thing I do. I will free him. He deserves all the happiness.” She said determined. Yuya smiled sad. “You are so strong. I’m sure you will find a way.”  
“We will!” They looked at each other. In this moment Yuya couldn’t see hate … he couldn’t see anger. He saw hope and a future in her eyes. A future for everyone.  
“Thank you!” He said. “Thanks to you I found something I thought I lost …”  
She smiled.  
“You gave me a new hope too. And something to look forward.”  
“I want you to meet him again. Michio should know you. He should know.”  
“I don’t know if that is a good idea … I send him away.”  
“No. He will understand because that’s the person Michio is. Everyone would love to have a mother like you. I understand Yuto’s feelings. You gave him hope when he was a kid and now you do the same to me.  
Second’s smile got bright. “And you are acting so much like him right now.” Even Yuya smiled honestly. “We will safe them and then we will all meet each other and have a good time. Does that sound good? At least hope that the real future goes a little bit like this thought?”  
“It does. I’m sure it will.”

 

A few hours later Shun and Yuya had to go again. It wasn’t a sad goodbye because they all knew they would see each other again.  
“And next time you all will visit us with Ruri and Yuto!”  
“We promise!” Yuya said.  
They left and Yuya was relieved. Looking at Shun he saw that he felt the same.  
“Thank you Shun. For bringing me with you and trusting me. I really needed that. Now I understand a bit more and I feel like I am even closer to Yuto now. I am sure to find a way to give him his body back.”  
“Sure you do. I don’t have any doubts for now.” He said and it meant so much to Yuya. He never thought he would say it but he was on a good way to be friends with Shun for real. He found new people and a new strength.


End file.
